Many apparatus for simulating the burning of solid fuel are known in the art. Examples can be seen in WO 02/099338 and WO97/41393 among many others. Typically prior art fire simulating apparatus include a simulated fuel arrangement which may be as simple as a plastic moulding shaped and coloured to resemble coals or logs resting on an ember bed. More complex arrangements include a separate ember bed, which may also be a shaped and coloured plastic moulding, and discrete pieces of simulated fuel which rest on the ember bed. Other arrangements provide simulated fuel pieces resting in a simulated grate. Commonly, the simulated fuel arrangement is illuminated from below by light of varying intensity thereby to attempt to simulate the glowing nature of a burning fire.
WO 03/063664 teaches a simulated fire which includes a plurality of fuel pieces resting on a lattice work support. Below the fuel pieces there is provided a water container which includes an ultrasonic transducer. The transducer is operative to provide clouds of water vapour. A fan heater is mounted above the simulated fuel and acts to draw the water vapour through gaps between the fuel pieces. The water vapour emerging through the fuel bed is intended to resemble smoke. The water vapour is heated by the fan heater, thereby losing any resemblance to smoke and is expelled from the apparatus. The fuel bed is illuminated from below by a light source which is preferably located in the water container. The light source may be coloured red or orange.